1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for guiding an endotracheal tube into the trachea without the use of a laryngoscope. More specifically it relates to an esophageal guide adaptor or track to serve in directing the endotracheal tube into the trachea. Still more specifically it relates to an esophageal guide having a male or female adaptor running along a substantial length thereof and adapted to be fitted by a female or male complementary adaptor running lengthwise on the endotracheal tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes are used to provide relief for patients requiring artificial ventilation. These tubes are presently inserted by a skilled physician using a laryngoscope to displace the epiglottus and allow the physician operator to directly visualize the trachea and the vocal chords and under direct vision insert the endotracheal tube.
Attempts to blindly pass an endotracheal tube will, because of anatomical consideration, generally result in the tube being passed into the esophagus. This principle is used currently in the blind passage of esophageal airways which work by obstructing the esophagus with an inflated balloon. Then with air forced into the mouth and into the upper airway but not able to flow past the obstructing balloon in the esophagus, the air is forced into the trachea and to the lungs. However, an endotracheal tube introduced into the trachea will provide oxygen directly to the lungs and thereby is more efficient.